Seribu Harapan
by Kenzeira
Summary: Worick dan Alex—dan seribu harapan tentang kehidupan. Canon.


**SERIBU HARAPAN**

 **Gangsta**. milik **Kohske**. Cerita dan puisi milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Warning: spoiler!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Worick bermimpi. Di mimpi itu ia kembali ke masa lalu—ke masa kanak-kanak yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Ia melihat Nicolas terbaring tak berdaya, memandang jendela yang menyala-padam akibat badai. Teman kecilnya yang tuli itu tampak seperti sesuatu yang asing—yang tidak berasal dari bumi. Nicolas seperti meteor. Jatuh dan membakar apa yang ada tanpa sisa.

Nicolas tidak boleh berharap pada hidup. Worick mengerti, tapi enggan memahami. Sebab, teman kecilnya itu tak ada harapan tanpa _celebrer_ di tangan.

Mimpi serupa pesawat ulang-alik, berputar-putar tak tentu arah, sampai jatuh dan hancur. Worick memiliki trauma tersendiri. Terlebih ketika mimpi itu kembali menyapa saat mata kirinya dibakar oleh puntung rokok menyala. Mata yang dibakar ayahnya.

 _Bunuh_! _Bunuh_! _Bunuh_!

Pria itu tumbang—mati. Diikuti ibunya, lalu saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Semua tumbang dan mati. Tidak ada lagi yang hidup di rumah keluarga besar Arcangelo selain dirinya sendiri—dan Nicolas. Sebab, Nicolas-lah yang … ahh.

Darah berceceran. Tumpah. Mata yang keluar, berlendir. Tubuh-tubuh basah yang tenggelam dalam darah mereka sendiri, tertumpuk begitu nyata dan artistik. Hujan badai tidak mau berhenti mengamuk. Worick terpojok dalam rasa takut maha dahsyat. Bintil-bintil keringat bermunculan. Napasnya memburu.

Mimpi berakhir dan ia terbangun seketika.

Ada sesuatu yang hangat—melenyapkan ketakutan dalam dirinya. Tubuh Alex. Alex Benedetto, perempuan bekas pelacur di Ergastulum. Perempuan berkulit eksotis itu memeluknya. Worick sejenak merasa nyaman dan terlena. Tubuh Alex selalu hangat. Napasnya yang semula memburu perlahan mulai teratur.

"Umm … selamat pagi."

Suara Alex sangat jernih, memenuhi telinga.

"Sepertinya kau mengalami mimpi buruk, jadi aku masuk tanpa izin."

Worick sulit berkata-kata. Di saat ia merasa dikejar-kejar oleh rasa bersalah, tiba-tiba Alex datang, menenangkannya, menghangatkannya. Mencium bibirnya.

Ahh.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Lautan Seribu Harapan

 **.**

aku membakar dupa

di depan pria

yang menusuk mataku dengan api

dia membakarku, aku membakarnya

hingga kami tenggelam dalam kobaran

yang menghanguskan sukma

 **.**

aku lumpuh untuk tak mengingat

pada api yang mengilat-ngilat

pada matanya yang menyala

dan…

pada sakit di dada

 **.**

aku hancur tiada bentuk

saat kau datang membawa hujan

dan pohon-pohon teduh penadah kehidupan

yang membuatku utuh

dan lupa

dan dari sepasang matamu itu

aku tenggelam

dalam lautan seribu harapan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sekali, Alex pernah hidup bahagia. Tak peduli meski ia terkurung dalam jerat kemiskinan. Selalu ada tawa pecah dan kebahagiaan sederhana yang menghampirinya. Alex kecil senang berlari-larian bersama adiknya, bermain kelereng, atau petak umpet. Kadang ia mengajari adiknya menggambar dan menulis.

Alex bahagia. Tapi kebahagiaan itu berhenti sampai Barry datang untuk membawanya. Pria bajingan itu menawarkan kehidupan yang nyaman bergelimang harta di sebuah kota bernama Ergastulum. Ia dibawa dan diracuni. Otaknya tidak bekerja dengan benar. Alex bahkan meninggalkan adiknya sendiri.

Rasanya … harapan tiba-tiba menjauh dan musnah.

Ia diperkosa. Dipaksa menjadi pelacur. Dan … ahh. Terlalu banyak kenangan mengerikan. Alex tidak ingin mengingatnya. Ia berpikir, barangkali hidupnya akan berputar-putar di sana sampai ia mati digerogoti penyakit kelamin. Namun, kemalangan yang tak ada akhir itu nyatanya berakhir juga.

Worick dan Nicolas datang. Dua pria itu membawa kembali harapannya. Barry terbunuh. Barry mati. Pria bajingan itu tak akan menyakitinya lagi. Tapi Alex tidak bisa tiba-tiba merasa bahagia. Ke mana lagi ia harus pergi setelah ini…?

Kemudian Worick memberi jawaban.

Waktu berlalu. Alex kini berada dalam keadaan tengah memeluk pria yang mata kirinya buta itu. Worick bermimpi buruk. Alex selalu memeluk adiknya saat adiknya itu mengalami mimpi buruk, maka itulah yang dia lakukan pada Worick sekarang ini. Pelukan memberi ketenangan, barangkali juga melenyapkan ketakutan. Perlahan, napas pria berambut pirang tersebut mulai teratur. Dengan hati-hati ia bertanya.

"Kau … baik-baik saja?"

Worick melepas pelukan. Pria itu memegang matanya sendiri. Sambil tertawa kecil, dia berkata. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Terima kasih."

Alex tahu Worick tidak baik-baik saja. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi—entah itu dalam mimpi pria itu, atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu. Alex tidak suka saat Worick tidak mengandalkannya. Maka dari itu, ia menarik Worick ke dalam rengkuhan hangat sekali lagi.

Alex tidak yakin … tapi ia merasa Worick memberi harapan baru pada hidupnya—pada setiap helaan napasnya. Keberadaan pria tersebut seolah membebaskan luka, melenyapkannya. Setelah sekian lama, ia akhirnya kembali merasa bahagia—hanya dengan Worick dan kelembutan yang ada pada setiap sentuhan pria itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hidup Seribu Kali

 **.**

terlalu banyak aku mengunyah luka

yang dia beri

dalam sebutir ekstasi

dia membakarku, aku terpanggang

hangus, tak lagi punya rupa

lalu, sekian banyak pria datang

memaksa masuk dan mengoyak

aku tak ada rasa

selain mati

 **.**

kemudian kau datang

dengan bau mesiu di tangan

aku mati, dia mati

tapi kau menghidupkanku kembali

aku hidup untuk berharap sekali lagi

padamu …

dan pada pohon-pohon kehidupan yang kau tanam di hatiku

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

* * *

 **10/16pm – 10/27/15**


End file.
